Malgré tout
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Tsuna essuie ses yeux humides en sortant de chez lui. Il est triste, tout n'est pas vraiment rose, mais ce n'est pas grave… Parce que malgré tout… 1827 sous-entendu, rated M pour présence d'un thème sensible.


**Titre :** **Malgré tout**

**Auteur :** _**Rikka yomi**_

**Résumé :** Tsuna essuie ses yeux humides en sortant de chez lui. Il est triste, tout n'est pas vraiment rose, mais ce n'est pas grave… Parce que malgré tout… 1827, rated M pour présence d'un thème sensible.

**Note :**_ Premièrement, cette fic ne sera pas pour tout le monde. Pas qu'elle contienne des scènes de sexe ou de grande violence physique. C'est l'histoire du vécu d'UN enfant ayant des parents alcooliques. 'Un', parce que cette situation peut se décliner de milliers de façon différentes selon les conditions psycho-sociales…_

_Je trouve que c'est un thème dédaigné, sûrement trop comparé à la surutilisation du stéréotype de l'enfant battu par exemple. C'est un sujet d'actualité, donc sûrement trop sensible pour les gens. De plus, l'alcoolisme est une 'honte' dans la société actuelle… (Quoique je ne dise pas que les enfants battus n'existent plus aujourd'hui…. Et que ce n'est pas honteux)_

_Bref, j'ai décidé de faire cette fiction. Soit, certains ne l'aimeront pas, soit, elle n'est peut-être pas vraiment représentative… Je n'ai pas étudié la question, et je me permettrais d'écrire tout ce que je vais écrire, non par simple déduction en me mettant dans la peau d'un personnage, mais parce que je l'ai VECU._

_Désolée si j'ai plombé l'ambiance ^^"mais je devais le dire au moins une fois ! En espérant que ça ne vous gâche pas la lecture de cette fic !_

_Kiss,_

_Rikka yomi_

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin du retour, après les cours, Tsuna traîne un peu. Parlant de tout et de rien avec ses amis, il finit tout de même par arriver chez lui.<p>

« Bon, je suis arrivé ! Je vous laisse ! Bye ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour son ami aux cheveux argentés, qui le salue formellement.

« Au revoir Juudaime ! »

Le dernier membre du trio, lui, passe ses mains derrière sa tête en riant bêtement.

« Bye Tsuna ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains leur sourit avec douceur, puis se retourne pour déverrouiller la porte.

Il rentre puis referme devant lui avant de poser son sac au pied de l'escalier et d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter silencieusement.

Pas de 'Okaeri' lancé à tout va et encore moins de 'Tadaima' joyeux. Sa mère dort profondément, il ne faut pas la réveiller.

Il passe devant le frigo en remarquant distraitement le post-it orange accroché dessus. Visiblement, son père rentrera tard ce soir aussi.

Il attrape de quoi ne pas mourir de faim puis monte sans bruit dans sa chambre en prenant son sac au passage, puis commence ses devoirs.

Il continue ainsi durant deux ou trois heures, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre, aux alentours de sept heures.

Il se crispe avec anticipation et n'attend pas longtemps avant d'entendre les cris exaspérés de son père.

Toujours la même chose. Toujours le même quotidien. Il entend sa mère bouger dans la chambre d'à côté, et se redresse pour aller la saluer.

En le voyant, elle lui sourit tendrement, ses traits tirés par la fatigue s'illuminant momentanément.

« Tsu-kun. Tu es rentré ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Il la serre dans ses bras, sentant avec des sentiments mitigés l'odeur d'alcool, mélangée à celle, douce et sucrée de sa mère. Il lui fait un sourire radieux, bien éloigné de son dégoût intérieur.

« Oui, et toi ? Tu t'es reposé ? Ça va aller ? »

Sa mère prend un air à la fois doux et épuisé, avant de descendre sans lui répondre. Pas besoin qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il le sait déjà.

En bas, Iemitsu continue de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante en commençant à préparer le repas. Râlant après sa femme qui ne fait rien, après le frigo vide, après la vaisselle pas faite… Tsuna soupire avant de battre en retraite.

Il ne peut rien y faire sans envenimer les choses.

Certes, il pourrait descendre et aider, mais ses parents reporteraient alors leur frustration sur lui, et les soirées où lui était impliqué dans les disputes étaient de loin les pires.

Alors il retourne dans sa chambre, ignorant les bruits de discussion plus ou moins animées venant de l'étage inférieur.

Il a fini depuis un moment et est en train de regarder un mur en somnolant quand sa mère toque à sa porte.

« Tsu-kun ? »

Il sursaute et relève la tête vers elle.

« Le repas est prêt, tu descends ? »

Il jette un regard à l'horloge. 20h34.

Il se retourne vers sa mère en souriant et la suit en parlant de choses et d'autres. Arrivé en bas, la conversation baisse d'un ton. La télévision est allumée, et empêcher son père de l'écouter est synonyme de sacrilège ici.

Ils s'installent donc autours de la table, et Tsuna, tout au long du repas, fait mine de ne pas remarquer les allées et venues de ses parents avec des coupelles pleines, puis vides. Pleines, puis vides…

A la fin du repas, ses parents se sont engagés dans un débat stérile, comme d'habitude. Comme tous les soirs, il remercie ses parents pour le repas puis part se réfugier dans sa chambre avant que l'un ou l'autre ne lui demande de prendre parti.

Ne surtout pas prendre parti. Ne surtout pas s'en mêler avant la fin. L'expérience… Non, les multiples expériences lui ont appris que c'était la meilleure façon de faire. Les laisser se crier dessus, jusqu'au point de rupture où ils sont trop fatigués pour penser trop rationnellement. Trop imbibés aussi.

C'est pourquoi il se change en pyjama, prend son mp3 et regarde son réveil.

21h17.

Ses parents en auront pour deux bonnes heures. Il se plonge alors sous les draps, se roulant en boule pour se protéger de ces cris, de ces bruits d'objets cassés qui résonnent parfois dans la maison.

Ne pas pleurer.

Ne pas oublier de respirer.

Ne pas s'en mêler.

Ne pas s'endormir.

Ne pas crier.

Ne pas penser tout simplement.

Les cris de sa mère finissent par devenir des sanglots heurtés. Ceux de son père deviennent plus aigus, plus désespérés. Tsuna ouvre alors les yeux et les clignes pour retenir ses larmes. L est temps pour lui d'aller s'en occuper.

Il descend, calmant son père à l'aide de suppliques et de regards implorants. Il le serre dans ses bras, n'oubliant pas de le rassurer immédiatement.

Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Ce n'est pas sa faute s'ils se disputent. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Il va aller s'occuper de maman et va revenir.

« Papa ? »

Le blond finit par hocher la tête en s'affalant sur le canapé. Tsuna remarque qu'il pourra monter les escaliers. Nana sera dans sa chambre alors.

Il s'assure une dernière fois que son père est bien calme avant de partir voir sa mère. Il n'a pas oublié la fois où il a réussi à se lever, à saisir son révolver, et a menacé de se tuer si Nana continuait à le traiter comme fautif. Tsuna frissonne à ce souvenir alors que ses prunelles chocolat deviennent plus sombres.

Mais il ne se laisse pas encore aller à ses sentiments.

Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui importe, c'est ses parents.

Après, il pourra s'accorder du temps.

Il rentre dans la cuisine, où Nana, effondrée sur une chaise, pleure, le visage enfouit dans un essuie main. Il soupire silencieusement, puis vient la serrer dans ses bras, retirant le tissu de son visage, et lui caressant les joues de sa main gauche pour essuyer ses larmes.

Il colle sa joue à la sienne, et, avec la force de l'habitude, murmure des mots sans queue ni tête à son oreille, la berçant doucement. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots de sa mère s'arrêtent, et Tsuna lui propose d'aller se coucher.

Quand sa mère acquiesce, il se redresse, et un bras autours de sa taille, l'autre crispée sur son bras, il l'aide à marcher, avançant laborieusement vers la chambre de l'adolescent, qui ne peut que remercier sa mère d'être relativement légère, vu le nombre de fois où elle a trébuché sur le trajet.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il l'aide à se coucher (s'affaler), sur le lit, puis bataille pour tirer les draps de sous son corps, sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour l'aider.

Il finit quand même par y arriver, puis la borde avec délicatesse. Elle ne dit rien, mais lui fait un sourire évanescent avant de s'endormir profondément.

Tsuna soupire une fois de plus avant de descendre rejoindre son père. Il n'est pas surprit de le trouver en train de pleurer, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Il ne fait aucune remarque, mais comme pour sa mère, le redresse. Il se contente toutefois d'appuyer le visage du blond sur son épaule, le laissant l'enlacer alors que les mots sortent de la bouche de l'homme avec difficulté.

Iemitsu dit tout à son fils. Ses regrets, sa tristesse, sa fatigue… Et Tsuna, lui, se contente de le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'écouter, oreille compréhensive tant désiré par celui qu'il réconforte.

Plus tard, quand Iemitsu a fini de parler, Tsuna se redresse alors que la prise autours de sa taille se relâche. Il prend la main de son père, puis le conduit doucement dans sa chambre, où l'homme réussit à se déshabiller seul et rentre dans les draps.

Après une dernière attention pour son père, il sort de la chambre et se retrouve enfin seul. Prenant un duvet dans une armoire du couloir, il va s'étendre sur le canapé, ses larmes coulant librement à présent.

La sonnerie de son portable le fait sursauter, mais il décroche sans même regarder l'écran, et malgré sa respiration hiératique, réussit à balbutier le nom de son interlocuteur.

« H-Hiba-bari-sa-san ! »

Une voix résonne à ses oreilles, tendre malgré sa froideur.

« J'arrive. »

Et alors, malgré le fait qu'il soit en pleine crise d'angoisse, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillent la vue, et la boule lui obstruant la gorge, Tsuna ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

_Parce que malgré tout…_

_… Il y a des gens pour lui._

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Un petit OS qui reflète quand même assez bien mon état d'esprit actuel ! Bref, finit de me plaindre, j'espère que cela vous plaira. !<p>

Commentez, critiquez ! Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !

Kiss !

Une auteure qui aimeuh ses lecteurs parce qu'ils sont super méga choux !


End file.
